


Cold Treats and Hot LA Nights

by bambiluvsyou



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Celebrity!Mark, M/M, Not apart of the If I Only Knew fic, Secret Boyfriend AU, Secret Boyfriend!Jack, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambiluvsyou/pseuds/bambiluvsyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is Skyping with the director of his newest movie but Jack has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Treats and Hot LA Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was done in collaboration with Snarfplier on tumblr. I suggest following him!

Mark is a busy man; with loads of interviews, e-mails from Directors asking him if he’d want to have role in movies, hour long skype calls, red carpets, premieres, so much more, he had almost zero free time where he can relax, but what do you expect being a Hollywood star? Jack, whenever he would crash at Mark’s place, would do anything to make spare time, it was almost like he was a cat who constantly required attention or else he would be annoying as hell.

Tonight was one of those times. Mark was Skyping the director for his next movie in his office, he was currently discussing ways that his scene with Sam could go. Meanwhile, Jack was wandering around downstairs trying to find ways to entertain himself while Mark was doing his show business work stuff. Jack was not famous, nor was his and Mark’s relationship public yet, the public didn't even know about Jack, meaning that Jack couldn't make himself known or it could raise questions. Growing more bored as the annoying clock ticked on, Jack hatched a plan that would surely make for a fun night. A fun night indeed.

Jack’s lips grew into a devious grin as he thought out more and more of this genius ‘plan’ which would certainly get Mark to pay attention to him, he rubbed his hands together and tip-toed to the kitchen, kneeling down so he can open the freezer and to find the frozen popsicle, and winced when the correct drawer produced a creaky groan as he tried opening it. Jack shifted a few frozen boxes around, until he had found what he was looking for. He grabbed the medium sized box of fruit-flavoured popsicles and emptied the contents out onto the counter, grabbing a blue one then carefully, without sound, pushed back the others into the box and slowly put it back into the freezer drawer it came from, he stood up and carefully pulled off the transparent packaging.

Glancing down at himself, he smirked as he was wearing Mark’s favourite red flannel and, underneath his jeans, he was wearing some boxer briefs that hugged his body tightly, especially around the groin area. Sucking on the iced treat, Jack tip-toed up the stairs, undoing the button on his pants. He reached Mark's bedroom first, he carefully slipped off his jeans, trying to be as quiet as possible. He could hear Mark talking to this director and excitement and adrenaline flooded Jack’s veins. He left his jeans in Mark’s bedroom and approached the office that was next door, he began unbuttoning the flannel shirt, slowly, whilst sucking the melting Popsicle.

It was definitely a mistake to keep the office door open, because Jack leaned on the door frame, sucking the popsicle and held the elastic of his boxers and waited for Mark to look, which wasn’t long since Mark felt he was being watched. He looked up and went pale when he saw Jack dressed in little clothing and sucked on a popsicle, with his hand inches away from the bulge in his boxers, his lips were pulled into a smug grin and his eyes were half lidded as they locked eyes, Mark gulped and looked down again, focusing on the Director who continued to ramble on about the movie itself.

Jack pouted when Mark looked down again. Unbuttoning the last few buttons, Jack stroked his chest, when he saw Mark was watching him again, he let a little bit of the popsicle’s juice dribbled out of the corner of his mouth and dipped his free hand down into his underwear. Mark eyes grew wide and he shifted in his seat, still trying pay attention to this director, Mark felt his jeans get tighter. He casted Jack a look of warning over the top of the monitor.

Mark’s reactions were pure satisfaction to Jack, he loved how Mark just wanted to tell him off right there and now but couldn’t since it wasn’t just them. He continued to occasionally dip his free hand into his boxers, and flicked his tongue every time a pearl of blue substance from the popsicle would drip down his lower lip. Jack was going to pay for it, only a few minutes left of the call was left. He then pulled his hand out from his boxers and his hand hovered over the bulge in the front, palming it and keeping eye contact with Mark as he did it. Mark gritted his teeth and hit the mute button and muttered, “Fuck you.” in a small tone despite not being heard by the person on the other line, Jack grinned, pulling out the popsicle from out his mouth with a pop and replied, “Ah, well, you’re busy at the moment, so you’ll have to wait for that, Mark~” and then placed the popsicle back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks.

“Jack, you are in so much trouble.” Mark muttered and unmuted the mic. “...And I believe that you and Sam would work better if you let this… Negative reaction to each other slide for this scene.” Jack frowned at the name the director spoke, feeling jealousy spark in the back of his mind. Jack decided to act upon it, he let out a quiet, breathy moan. Mark’s eyes widened at the sound, glancing at quick glance at the director, who thankfully didn't give off the impression that they heard anything. “Right, this was a productive evening, Mr. Fischbach. We will work on you and Sam’s… disagreement in the morning. Have a lovely night.” Jack’s eyes widened and he finished the rest of his popsicle before he pushed himself off of the door and ran. “Jack! Get back here!” Mark yelled.

Mark pushed himself off from his desk and raced behind Jack, losing him for a few moments since he had a head start, but followed the hysterical laughter and footsteps that did not belong to him, catching up to him but instead of finding him running, he found him in the hot tub out in the backyard, the flannel and boxers thrown into a pile nearby, that's when Mark realized that Jack was now completely naked. He glared down at the younger man and Jack grinned, grabbing a red cooler and opening it, revealing more popsicles, “Care for a midnight dip?” Jack asked, holding up a white coloured popsicle.

Mark glared at Jack, teasingly undressing in front of him. Jack watched wide-eyes as he was unsure what Mark might do. Mark climbed in and waded in front of Jack. He grabbed the popsicle and threw it into the cooler before slamming in the lid down shut. “Didn't I say if you continued, you’d be in trouble, Jackaboy?” Mark growled under his breath. Jack shakily inhaled and responded “Yes, Markimoo.” Mark sharply inhaled and looked into his boyfriend’s eyes, he saw how blown his pupils were and smirked, pressing their crotches together and pining Jack’s arms to the side of the hot tub. “And what do you think is going to happen now?” Mark whispered into Jack’s ear as Jack gulped.

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but before he could even form the words he was grabbed and pulled from the hot tub, his back pushed into a towel and no sooner than that Mark had positioned himself over the younger man, pinning his arms to the wooden ground and dipping his head to start kissing his neck and throat, nipping gently ever so often and earning moans and gasps from the man below him.

“Mark, I…” Jack started before Mark shushed him “I think that if you love to suck on cold treats so much, I think your pretty little mouth could suck on something else?” Mark smirked at his Irish lover on the ground below him. He felt the cool night air blow over them and groaned at the feeling of it on his heated skin.

Jack whimpered, biting his lip as Mark moved himself and sat further up on Jack’s chest, his knees straddling under his arms, Mark placed a thumb over Jack’s lips, trying to open his mouth, “Only this time, I believe it might not be so cold.” Jack’s lips parted and he whimpered once again, Mark’s hand left Jack’s arm and navigated to the back of his head, pulling on his hair so his head rolled back, the other hand held his jawline, “Are you ready Jack?” Jack whined and tried pulling himself nearer to Mark’s length, his cold breath hitting against his head and he shuddered.

Jack applied kitten licks to the head and watched as Mark rolled his head back, letting out a puff of air. He moved his hands to his length and Mark’s and tugged. Mark gasped as Jack enveloped the head into the warm, wet heat of his mouth, bobbing slightly, taking more of his dick as he went down. “Jack…” Mark moaned and rocked his hips in time with Jack’s bobbing, Jack thanked whoever was out there that Mark lived in a mansion away from anyone else. Jack moved his hand from his own length and placed it on Mark’s hips to slow down Mark’s thrusting.

Jack’s hands caressed Mark’s lower body, his hands clamping down on Mark’s hips every time he sped up his thrusting, he seemed to have forgotten he has a sensitive gag reflex. Despite having quite the mouthful at the moment, he still moaned around Mark’s length, sending vibrations up Mark’s length which had him moaning in response. Jack circled his tongue around Mark’s length and hollowed his cheeks, which had Mark having to suck in his stomach from the amount of pleasure that it gave.

Mark felt Jack deep-throat him, that also triggered Jack’s gag reflex. Jack’s throat closed around Mark and Mark shakily groaned at the feeling it gave. “Jack...I-I’m…” Mark stuttered. Jack bobbed faster and moaned, sending vibrations that had Mark keening.

Jack’s eyelids fluttered closed as he too felt painfully close. He wrapped his hand around the base of Mark’s length and the other prodded at his abdomen, bobbing his head which had Mark practically seeing stars, and producing the most loudest, guttural groan that Jack has never heard. He whimpered when he felt his heated length clash against the soft breeze as his length was neglected. He’ll deal with that in a bit, he wanted Mark to come first.

Mark felt himself so close, he bucked faster to chase his finish. He triggered Jack’s gag reflex again and he looked into Jack’s eyes and saw them gloss over and become watery. Mark let out a loud moan as he came. Jack tried to swallow it all but a little bit trickled out of the corner of his mouth. Mark groaned at the sight as he pulled himself out of Jack’s mouth. “How you feeling?” Mark asked breathlessly. Jack croaked out “Great but…” He gestured to his own erection.

Mark took this response in for a moment before he realized what he meant, he climbed off Jack, and Jack sighed with took this moment to regain his breathing, which soon was hitched as he felt fingers curl around his length and began to quickly tug him off, earning loud moans from Jack as he neared closer and closer to his orgasm, Jack sat up and was face to face with Mark again, he kissed Mark passionately, clutching the sides of his face.

Mark tasted hints of the Popsicle and himself on Jack’s tongue, he felt Jack moan louder as he jerked him off quicker until Jack broke away from the kiss and moaned until his voice cracked because of it’s previous use as he came all over himself and Mark’s hand. Mark kissed Jack’s cheek as he came down from his high. “I love you, Jack.”

“I-I love you too, Mark, I-I’m sorry for disrupting your interview, I was bored as fuck.” When Jack had said the last word, his voice cracked again, sending Mark into a fit of laughter and pressing their heads together, Jack joined in the laughter, he leaned over a bit and grabbed their clothes, tossing Mark his clothes and holding the bundle of clothing he wore to his chest.

Jack slipped on his boxers while Mark slipped on his own “Oh, don't worry about disrupting the interview, I don't think they heard you. Also, about Sam… Don't worry about them, I deal with them. Yes, I saw you frowning when the director mentioned them. It's just this movie and they will be forgotten about.” Mark assured Jack and calmed his fears. Mark went over to the hot tub and turned it off and picked up the cooler. “Remind me to buy more Popsicles when you're at work tomorrow.” Jack winked at Mark. Mark rolled his eyes and replied “Just get into the bedroom because now,” Mark leaned in close to Jack’s face until he was inches away “I'm starting to get a little bored.”

Jack took in these words for a few moments, before realizing what Mark had meant, he bit his bottom lip, before smirking, “Okay, maybe we’ll find something to help get rid of your boredness in there, hm?” Jack teased, standing up and walking back into the home, looking back at Mark for a moment before disappearing upstairs.

Mark sighed and threw the towel that laid on the wooden decking over his shoulder. “I'm going to be tired for work tomorrow.” He muttered to himself. Mark followed Jack, first placing the cooler in the kitchen and the towel in the laundry basket, he entered their bedroom and relieved his “boredom” throughout the night.


End file.
